nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature
Tales of the Wilds are stories of animals and wild places, and are favored by the Wilder kith. Innate Powers Contracts of Communion With (Spirit Type) Contracts of Communion must be purchased separately for each different type of elemental or animal spirit, using the same rules as for Contracts of Elements or for Contracts of Fang and Talon. These Clauses affect the Spirit World, calling for aid from spirits aligned to the element or animal type chosen. • Sense Element Prerequisite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Wits + Survival + Wilds. The character can sense the nature, size, and direction of all instances of the chosen element within (Wyrd + Successes) x 10 yards. •• Primordial Voice Prerequisite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Savvy + Socialize + Wilds. The character may ask a particular expression of the type of element or animal chosen about everything it has witnessed, going back one day per success rolled. This is a conversation with the spirit of the object being spoken to, which is roused from slumber for the duration of the conversation. ••• Distant Connection Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Presence + Persuasion + Wilds. As Primordial Voice, but the character may interact with a piece of the chosen element or animal that they are familiar with, regardless of where it is. For the rest of the scene, they may perceive what is happening around that element or see through that animal's eyes, as well as being aware of their own surroundings. •••• Spirit Servitor Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Persuasion + Wilds. The character conjures and controls a Rank 1 elemental or animal spirit for one scene, providing it with Power and Resistance Traits equal to their Wyrd, and Finesse Traits equal to the successes rolled. ••••• Spirit Ally Prerequisite: Wilds ••• Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Wilds. As Spirit Servitor, but the character may enter into a Pledge with it during this time, extending its lifespan to equal the Pledge's duration. Contracts of the Element of (Element Type) Contracts of the Elements must be purchased separately for different elements. Elemental Kith Changelings must purchase their own element first, and may not purchase any other animal or element's Clauses that are higher than the highest Clause in their own element. Elements such as Metal, Earth, Ice or Wood are considered Solids, while Elements such as Water, Air, Fire or Electricity are considered Fluids. • Cloak of the Elements Prerequisite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Stamina + Survival + Wilds. Success protects the character for the remainder of the scene from the element in question, reducing any dice pool penalties or damage suffered from that element by the their Wyrd. 5+ successes protect the character until the next sunrise or sunset. An Elemental Kith always qualifies for this Clause's Catch for their own Element. •• Armor of the Element's Fury Prerequisite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Stamina + Survival + Wilds. Success grants 1 point of armor, and adds one die per success to the character's Brawl or Weaponry attacks, which now do lethal damage of a type dependent on the element. An Elemental always qualifies for this Clause's Catch for their own Element, and may purchase this Clause for their own Element a number of times equal to their Wyrd. Each additional purchase adds +1 to armor granted by this Clause. Solid elements gain an additional +1 Armor when activating this clause, but suffer a -1 Dexterity penalty while the clause is active. ••• Control Elements Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Strength or Dexterity + Crafts + Wilds. At one success, the character may manipulate 50 lbs of the chosen element; each additional success doubles the mass affected. The edge of the affected mass must be within 10 x (Resolve + Composure) feet. Solid Elements use Strength to determine the dice pool, while fluid Elements use Dexterity. If used as an attack, the affected area causes anyone passing through it 1 point of lethal damage per turn, and reducing their Speed and Athletics dice pools by 1 die per success. If used to aid your own travel, each success grants a +1 bonus to all Perception, Stealth, Survival, or Athletics rolls made during the next scene, as well as adding +1 to Speed. The bonuses end if the character leaves the local environment. •••• Calling the Element Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Crafts + Wilds. As above, but the character may now summon the element from line of sight. The element moves towards the character as quickly as it can, until it reaches within 10 x (Resolve + Composure) feet – at which point this Clause operates identically to Control Elements, above. Alternatively, the character may sculpt the elements into an impassable barrier up to (10 + Wyrd) feet high, taking up one square yard per success. The walls provide concealment and have an effective Durability of 2 and Structure of 5 per one-yard width. Anyone who attempts to climb over or push through the thorns takes 1 lethal damage per turn. •••• Calling Wind and Weather Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Nature, extended (1 minute per roll). The character may change the local weather within one mile radius for one day per 5 successes. Changing the weather unseasonably requires an additional 10 successes, and each additional square mile of affected area requires an additional 5 successes. Catch: Change the weather at the request of a dozen or more mortals. ••••• Become the Primal Foundation Prerequisite: Wilds ••• Dice Pool: Stamina + Survival + Wilds. Success turns the character into a living avatar of the element in question for one scene. For solid Elements, this adds their Wyrd to their Stamina and attack dice pools, and making their attacks lethal; for liquid Elements, this renders them completely immune to physical harm (barring particularly ingenuous attacks, such as dousing a flame-based Elemental with water) and grants them a Dexterity+Brawl attack that either deals half their Wyrd in lethal damage or their full Wyrd in bashing damage, depending on the nature of the Element. Contracts of (Animal Type)'s Fang and Talon Contracts of the Fang and Talon must be purchased separately for different animal types. Beast Kith Changelings must purchase their own animal type first, and may not purchase any other animal or element's Clauses that are higher than the highest Clause in their own Animal type. • Tongues of Birds and Words of Wolves Prerequisite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Wyrd + Animal Ken. Success allows speech with animals of the chosen type. •• Pipes of the Beast-caller Prerequisite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Presence + Animal Ken + Wilds. The character may command a number of animals of the chosen type for one scene whose total Size does not exceed the number of successes. ••• Beast's Keen Senses Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Wits + Survival + Wilds. Success adds your rank in Tale of the Wilds to all Perception rolls for the remainder of the scene, granting all benefits and drawbacks of each of that animal's senses. This Clause often manifests animalistic physical changes in the Changeling's eyes, ears, nose, tongue or fingertips, as appropriate to the senses being augmented. •••• Tread of the Swift Hooves Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Dexterity + Athletics + Wilds. Success multiplies the character's base Speed by his rank in the Tale of the Wilds for the rest of the scene when moving in a manner appropriate to his animal type; on an exceptional success, the Speed increase holds until the character next sleeps or until he chooses to relinquish it. The animal type being emulated determines which of the five areas the Speed increase applies to: Running, Swimming, Jumping, or Climbing. Flying animals may instead gain the ability to glide through the air for one minute per rank in Tale of the Wilds; while he cannot gain altitude without a strong updraft, he may move at his full running Speed, and divides all falling damage by his (Dexterity + Wilds). This Clause often manifests animalistic physical changes to the Changeling's limbs, turning feet into hooves, hands into fins or arms into wings. •••• Gift of Fang and Talon Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Strength + Brawl + Wilds. On a success, the character transforms their hands, mouth or hide into an animalistic form for a scene. They may grant themselves a +1 Lethal natural weapon, a poisonous bite, touch or sting with a Potency equal to their rank in Tale of the Wilds, gain their rank in Tale of the Wilds as natural armor, or ignore all damage penalties so long as they remain transformed, depending on the nature of the animal. On an exceptional success, they may choose two separate bonuses. ••••• Cloak of the Bear's Massive Form Prerequisite: Wilds ••• Dice Pool: Stamina + Animal Ken + Wilds. Success transforms the character into an animal of the appropriate type for the remainder of the scene. On an exceptional success, they may add +1 to each of the animal's Physical Attributes if their own (in human form) was higher. Contracts of the Wilderness • Tresspasser's Spoor Prereqsuite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Wits + Survival + Wilds. Each success adds +1 dice to the character's Perception rolls made while in their territory and reduces their environmental penalties within their territory by 1, until the next sunrise or sunset. •• Nature's Curse Prerequisite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Presence + Survival + Wilds. Each success increases the target's environmental penalties by 1 and reduces their speed by 1 for the remainder of the scene, causing weather and local flora and fauna to impede them. Often, the local plants will begin to grow thorns to impede the target. Catch: The target is carrying a firearm. •• Trapdoor Spider's Trick Prerequisite: Wilds • Dice Pool: Wits + Crafts + Wilds. Success places an illusion over the doors to the character's den until the next sunrise or sunset. Supernatural attempts to pierce the illusion have their dice pool reduced by the number of successes rolled. ••• Cuckoo's Ruse Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Dexterity + Larceny + Beasts – Hollow's Wards. Success allows the character to completely bypass a Hollow (or other home's) security for a number of hours equal to the number of successes rolled. •••• Blessing of the Burrow Prerequisite: Wilds •• Dice Pool: Strength + Survival + Wilds. Each success provides a 5'-cube worth of temporary den dug out of the earth, or constructed out of ramshackle parts. ••••• Calling Nature's Wrath Prerequisite: Wilds ••• Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Wilds. Push yourself Socially to call up a small, localized storm. Everyone within (Wyrd x 10) yards of the character takes one bashing damage per success, from extreme weather or environmental hazards. Catch: The character is on land that they or their family owns.